


Clandestine

by surpanakha



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surpanakha/pseuds/surpanakha
Summary: Hermione Granger, a newly minted lawyer, gets hired to work for a new, independent magical law agency headed by the one and only Narcissa Malfoy.





	1. The New Commission

“Can you believe it? Narcissa Malfoy, and advocate, and to top it all off, she is the bloody Commissioner of Witch Welfare and Gender Gap!” Hermione Granger ranted as she threw a copy of the Daily Prophet down the breakfast table. Ginny Weasley picked it up to read the headline.

“ _Advocate Narcissa Black Malfoy, wife of the former death eater Lucius Malfoy, and the first Commissioner of Witch Welfare and Gender Gap celebrates the accomplishments of the agency one year since its founding…_ Why did you never tell us about this, Andy?” the redhead turned to the older witch at the end of the table bouncing a four-year-old child on her knee. The little boy has managed to turn his hair into purple this morning.

“That Cissy is an advocate? We never talk about my pureblood family my dears, and I never knew what she has been up to after the last war, guess I’m glad she’s finally living her dream.” Andromeda replied, taking a sip of her tea. The little boy laughed and sent the contents of the teacup flying with one lob of his fist. Andromeda Tonks stared at her now wet dress and muttered a wordless incantation. It was dry in an instant.

“See why I’m so grateful that you folks are around most of the time?” Andromeda said, giving the boy to Hermione’s waiting arms.”

“Now Teddy, what did we say about giving your Gramma a hard time, huh?” Hermione mock scolded the boy who now rested on her hip.

“But since when did she become an advocate, how come I’ve never heard of her?”

“She entered the Academy of Magical Law right after Hogwarts, which is a rare feat. Most students, even the richest and most noble of blood, and I’m talking about Lucius, would have to complete a year of apprenticeship at a law firm or at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Cissy topped the entrance examinations, so she was allowed to enter right away. Not only that, she topped her class, and topped the bar examinations for her batch.” Andromeda recalled.

“Hmmm, just like Hermione here,” Ginny said, beaming at her friend proudly. Hermione’s cheeks showed a little blush. As a newly minted advocate on top of her class, Hermione expected the job offerings to pile up, which they did, except for that new agency she was really eyeing. Now she has a vague idea why she never got an owl back for her application. Hermione lowered Teddy at a small desk filled with parchment and crayons.

“Come on, Teddy, work on your ABCs and then show me later,” Hermione whispered to the boy before turning to the two other witches.

“But how come I’ve never heard of her. She never practiced. We had a subject devoted to studying the lives of great lawyers both old and contemporary, not a whiff of Narcissa Malfoy.”

“You are forgetting that she is a pureblood witch married to another pureblood. In pureblood tradition, a wife cannot eclipse her husband’s accomplishments. You see, Lucius never got to finish his law school, flunked out of the second year is what I heard. Cissy practiced for a few months after passing the bar, but by that time, she was of the right age to be married off to some rich, pureblood family, and I’d have run away with Ted for at least three years. I think she was saving the family name from the shame my eloping with a muggle-born brought, and my parents from another heartbreak. When she got engaged to Lucius, she had to resign from her promising job at Wilkins, Wilkins, and Associates, and her name had to be removed from the roll of attorneys. I know this because Bella kept reminding me of what became of Cissy and her dreams because I ran away when she was still owling me those angry howlers.” Andromenda said, her eyes glistening, caressing the teacup she just repaired.

“Andy, you can’t be sorry for choosing to live your life,” Ginny offered a comforting hand and then turned to Hermione. “I wonder if my mum did that for my father when they got married. My father is not like that, is he?”

Hermione shook her head. “I have no reason to like your sister, Andy. But neither do I have a reason not to be happy that she found her power back and is leading Witch Welfare and Gender Gap Commission of all places.” Hermione said sincerely. “But sadly, that might mean that I never get to work for the WWGGC. I have set my eyes on it ever since it was newly constituted while I was in my final year at law school. I sent my application three months ago and had been waiting on a reply ever since.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Hermione. I wish I could say that my sister could look past your differences and see you as the brilliant witch that you are, pretty much like who she was when she was just starting out. But I’m afraid I don’t know what kind of person my sister grew up to be, I haven’t known her for years.”

‘The kind that watches and does nothing as her sister tortures a child. The kind that raises a bully and monster.’ Hermione thought but decided to keep it to herself. She noticed that Andromenda still talked fondly of her youngest sister.

“Well, I have to go. I just realized that I have to look at the other job offers I have. I’ve been unemployed for the past three months and my savings are dwindling.” Hermione said, collecting her coat where it hung by the staircase. She kissed Teddy on top of his head, which turned bright pink in color.

“Show me your work next week, okay?” she whispered.

“Aunt Her-my!” the boy said gleefully, showing Hermione the crayons he broke. Hermione laughed, took out her wand from her coat’s pocket and muttered ‘reparo’.

“Thanks for dropping by, Hermione, always appreciated,” Andromeda said, standing up to give the younger witch a hug.

“Yeah, see you next week,” Ginny said, hugging her best friend. “Andy, can I stay behind for an hour or two, I want to ask you something about Harry.”

“Of course, my dear, stay for dinner!” Andromeda replied.

The ends of that conversation trailed in Hermione’s ear as she felt the familiar pull on her navel brought about by Apparition. In seconds, she found herself in her tiny London apartment, a stone’s throw away from the Leaky Cauldron.

\--------------------------------------

Hermione sorted through her options after dinner, as she was brushing her teeth, mindlessly looking at the street below through the window by her sink. She could always join a firm; a number has sent them their offers with competitive salaries, or she could join the Department of Magical Creatures, which she had always been passionate about and had offered her a nice post; but she personally would want to leave that work to actual Magical Creatures. She thought about joining the Public Defenders Office, the work there is also noble, but that might mean defending former death eaters and having to inhibit all the time because she may be perceived to have interests opposite to that of her clients. She needs to build credibility at the start of her career.

Hermione sighed and spat out her toothpaste. She had really wanted to work for the Witch Welfare and Gender Gap Commission. It was a young agency, like herself. She felt that they could grow together and make real differences in the magical community. 

‘Maybe when Narcissa finishes her term’, Hermione thought. Looking at the picture of Narcissa at today's front page. She looked like she was giving some sort of speech in an off-shoulder gown, her hair tied up, her dainty hand raising a glass of champagne. Narcissa looked like the bridge between her two sisters features; less kind and more severe than Andromeda, but more polished than Bellatrix. Hermione flinched at the thought of Bellatrix, her heart rate rising. Four years after the war, any mention of the dark witch still sends Hermione back to the floor of the Malfoy Manor, being tortured to almost death by Bellatrix Lestrange. And here she was, staring at the picture of the woman who allowed such thing to happen before her very eyes, and the reason she could not, despite her hard work, get the job she wants. 

Just then she saw a white snowy owl perch on her window sill. She let it in and took the pink letter envelope from its talons, fed it a few nuts before sending it soaring away. Hermione excitedly took a bread knife from one of her cupboards and tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter of purple ink on white parchment paper. On top was the seal of the Witch Welfare and Gender Gap Commission.

Hermione read on.

“ _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _We at the Witch Welfare and Gender Gap Commission are pleased to inform you that we have received your application. Out of the hundreds of letters we have received all over the country and abroad, your credentials and application essay stood out. Sadly, we regret to inform you that we currently have no vacant positions in our Legal Department…_ ” her voice trailed off.

“ _However, we are honored to offer you a position at the Office of the Commissioner as part of the staff. The Commissioner has recently reorganized her office to create a new legal position and is excited to extend to you the chance of being the first person to fill up it up. Kindly send us an owl to signify your availability for a final interview. We can conduct it whatever working day this week, at four to five in the afternoon._

_Truly yours,_

_Advocate Ginger Gales_

_Chief of Staff_

_Office of the Commissioner_

_Witch Welfare and Gender Gap Commission_ ”

“Crookshanks!” Hermione screamed, jumping up and down, scaring the half-kneazle who fell down on its porch at the top of the book case. But Hermione had no time to answer her pet’s questioning eyes as she rushed for her coat to apparate to the post office.


	2. The Commissioner's Office

Hermione clutched her book bag to her chest as she stood before the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Her own flat did not have a fireplace, as her landlord had equipped all his leased units with muggle heating. Hermione went in early to fall in line before the only floo regulated fireplace within the vicinity, and waited five minutes before her turn. She dropped a sickle into the cauldron that collected the payment for the use of the floo and took a handful of the powder from another cauldron beside it. She stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down against the firewood. Hermione didn’t have to shout out loud the name of her destination. The Law on Secrecy and Privacy in Transportation was passed two years ago, and wordless incantation in the floo network has since been developed by the Apparition and Magical Transportation Regulatory Board. Being a recent development in magical transportation, those who wanted to apply for a wordless floo license had to undergo a day’s training in order to comply with the Ministry’s safety standards. Of course, being Hermione, she passed the test in one go.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace to a cozy cream colored lobby that reminded her of the reception area at her parents' dental practice, with cerulean carpet leading up to the painting of Ramona Ruffles, the first female Advocate to sit at the Court of Wizengamot. The cream colored walls of the octagonal lobby are filled with murals of leaves and flowers and earth colors. Hermione’s eyes adjusted to the calm and cool the art on walls evoked. She walked around, examining the lobby, there were soft plush chairs pushed to the side adjacent to the fireplace, but no reception table, nor doors of any kind. She thought maybe she was too early.

“Hello?” Hermione called to the empty lobby.

“How may I raise you up in your burden, sister?” a sweet voice answered back, which she soon found out was the painting of Ramona Ruffles.

“I am here for Advocate Ginger Gales. It’s my first day on the job,” Hermione replied.

“Ah, if it isn’t Hermione Granger, the brains of the golden trio, come in, sister, Advocate Gales is expecting you,” Ramona replied, and her portrait swung outward, revealing a dark walkway.

Hermione stepped into the walkway and into a small office with the same cerulean carpet and four desks divided by clear cubicles. Inside the office was another office separated from the desks by a translucent door.

 

_‘Advocate Narcissa Black Malfoy’_

_‘Commissioner’_

 

A tall witch sporting a pixie cut and a red muggle sweater with a pair of jeans was arranging papers at the biggest desk nearest to the Commissioner’s office when Hermione stepped out of the painting. She greeted her with a smile.

“Oh, Advocate Granger, you’re early, I was not expecting you until eight in the morning, welcome to the Commissioner’s staff office,” Ginger Gales said while stacking folders on top of her desk.

“Well, you’re early, too, and please, call me Hermione, Advocate Granger is far too long,” Hermione replied.

“I slept here, work is piling up so you came just at the right time. You may call me Ginger. Although the two other members of the staff, you’ll meet them later, like to call me Ginge. There is your desk,” Ginger pointed to a bare desk by the window. “You’ve got a nice view of muggle London.”

Hermione walked to her first work desk relishing the moment. She rested her book bag on the black chair and envisioned all the books she would bring and how she would make the space truly her own. Hermione gazed at the window by her desk, wondering where in London their office was located. Ginger told her that the Commission was not housed inside the Ministry of Magic, to help preserve its independence. 

"The Commissioner, is she stopping by?" Hermione inquired while testing the window-sill for dust.

"She didn't say anything, she has meetings all over the place, but if she ever would, I don't expect her until late in the afternoon," Ginger replied. “There’s tea and coffee inside the Commissioner’s office. You can settle down first, I just have some errands to do. I’ll collect you in an hour to introduce you to the other departments.” Ginger said. She went inside the office of the Commissioner to collect a pair of the Commission’s official robes, black with purple hemlines and purple collar. She stepped out into the staff office already donning her uniform, placing the balancing scales badge of an advocate on her left chest.

“Oh, remind me to take you later for a fitting of your Commission’s robes,” Ginger said, noticing Hermione’s awe upon seeing her in the Commission’s official uniform. Ginger placed a stack of folders underneath her arm and stepped out of the office through another translucent door.

Hermione was amazed at how young Advocate Ginger was when they first met. It was at one of the upper rooms of a tiny cafe in Diagon Alley for her job interview two weeks ago. It turns out, she graduated from the Magical Law Academy a year before Hermione became a freshman. The interview lasted for all of thirty minutes and consisted of the two exchanging stories of their experiences in law school. The interview was a mere formality, and Ginger told her that Commissioner Malfoy herself has fished her application letter out of the pile they received for the new position.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“What do you mean, she accio-ed my letter?” Hermione said, trying hard to hide her amusement._

_“She certainly did. She was like ‘Accio, Hermione’s letter! It was almost the end of office hours and we were about to go home,” Ginger said in between sips of her tea._

_"How did she even assume I applied?" Hermione asked_

_Ginger shrugged, "she wasn't wrong. She looked visibly pleased with herself when your letter came zooming in through the room!"_

_Hermione faked a laugh, trying hard to imagine what a pleased Narcissa Malfoy looked like._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione surveyed her officemate's desks. Only hers was bare. The other three were stacked high with papers, with Ginger's having the highest pile. She let herself into the Commissioner's room. Ginger told her about the coffee and tea, so she assumed she was allowed inside. The first thing she noticed was a coffee pot resting on a dainty white table, along with clear mason jars of coffee grounds and tea leaves, and a few teacups made of blue china. She lifted the lid off a white ceramic jar and saw little croissants inside. She wondered if those were fresh.

Hermione took a look at the rest of the room. The carpet was the same cerulean color as the rest of the office, and Narcissa's wide desk was on the far corner, beside the huge windows. Her desk was almost bare except for a few papers waiting for her signature, and a vase filled with white Lillies.  There was a big, plush gray couch and a red loveseat pushed against the wall opposite the Commissioner's desk, and a rectangular table by the wall adjacent to it, which Hermione assumed was for larger meetings. A brown closet and several bookcases donned the entire wall by the rectangular table. Hermione surveyed the titles. Amidst rows and rows of law books was an entire section dedicated to biographies of famous witches. 

She didn't know what to expect, she certainly thought she would see a grander office, filled to the roof with antique decor very much like how she remembered Malfoy Manor looked like when she was held captive there. But Narcissa's office was just cleaner and more bare than the staff office, with only a little more decor, and a few portraits of famous witches on the wall. She approached the desk, and saw a picture of Draco Malfoy in a silver frame, still in his Hogwarts robes, his blonde hair sleek and pushed back. She tried to avoid the smirk of her childhood bully, and trained her eyes on the landline phone beside the picture frame. 

'Curious, why does Narcissa have a phone?' she thought. Just then, she heard the door of the office open and close behind her. 

"I see you've toured my office, Advocate Granger," Hermione heard a woman's deep voice. She turned around right away to come face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. The older witch looked flustered and out of breath, her hair a little disheveled like she just came from a long journey. Hermione remembered Ginger telling her that Narcissa had meetings all over the place. Narcissa Malfoy didn't age a bit since she last saw her, her blonde and black hair pinned up in a loose bun. She was wearing the same black and purple advocate robes that Ginger put on a while ago, the same badge on her left chest with the word 'COMMISSIONER' written below.

"Commissioner," Hermione said breathlessly. "I was told you were not expected until this afternoon."

"I don't know any advocate who is not prepared," Narcissa replied sternly. She slid off her black advocate robes and hooked it up on a coat hanger that Hermione just noticed existed. Hermione saw that she was wearing a sleeveless, velvet green dress underneath.

"What are you doing here, Advocate?" Narcissa said, finally facing her. 

"I-I-I was only looking for the tea, Commissioner," Hermione replied.

"Tea is right here," Narcissa said, pointing at the dainty white table by the door. All of a sudden, Hermione felt very stupid like she's never felt her entire life. What a way to make a first impression. 

"I apologize, Commissioner," was all Hermione could say. She saw Narcissa soften her stance. The older witch walked towards her desk, sinking into the brown leather seat behind it.

"I don't mind my staff coming in and out of my office," Narcissa started, waving her slender arm around. "I usually lunch with my staff here," she said, pointing at the rectangular table. "But unless I invite you, my desk is off limits. These papers here are confidential. My Office deals with very confidential matters, advocate. I'm not saying you cannot handle those, but confidentiality must be like second nature to you. Until I am sure of that, there has to be a firewall between us."

"I am sorry, Commissioner," Hermione repeated.

"Don't be sorry. Know better and do better next time," Narcissa said pointedly. The older witch began to collect and study the papers before her, ignoring Hermione like she forgot that the younger witch was standing before her. She dipped a quill in the inkwell beside the telephone and started crossing out words on the document. 

"Make your tea and go, Advocate Granger. I trust Advocate Gales will orient you regarding general goings on of the Commission. I will call for you later when I need you, and to discuss the specifics of your job description," Narcissa said, dismissing Hermione with a wave of a hand and without even looking at her. Hermione rushed as quietly as she could, scooping tea leaves into a cup and shuffling out of the Commissioner's office.

Once outside, Hermione let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Ginger was there waiting for her, looking bewildered. 

'So sorry,' Ginger mouthed to Hermione.

'Too late,' Hermione thought as she faked a smile.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Favourite

For her first two weeks on the job, she mostly ignored Narcissa’s presence, or non-presence in her life, rather. The blonde would mostly apparate to their office after lunch, leaving Hermione with a polite nod before retiring to her own office. Ginger does most of the talking. It was always - “the Commissioner asked if you can please research on the Salem witch trials -, or, “Commissioner Malfoy told me to tell you that you can take the rest of the day off.” Narcissa never sent for her. Since that fateful meeting during her first day on the job, Hermione never once set foot inside the Commissioner’s office. She also has never looked at Narcissa’s face for more than five minutes a day. Which was why she found herself searching for the Commissioner’s pictures on every news clippings and socialites magazine she could get her hands on. 

Hermione only questioned herself on the fourth day of her obsession. Sipping wine on her couch alone in her apartment after work, she flipped through a copy of Magical Mansions that featured the landscaped gardens of the Malfoy Manor. The article was at least 8 years old, and Narcissa was considerably younger, more stern looking. There was a picture of Draco zooming through the centerfold page, on his Nimbus 2001, with Lucius and Narcissa beaming arm in arm in the background. Hermione’s stomach churned at the image of the Malfoy patriarch, and she turned to a page that had only Narcissa’s picture, tending a patch of roses on one side of the garden. Narcissa had a green summer dress on, her hair pulled into a loose bun exposing her long neck that donned on a silver and jade necklace. Hermione traced the length of the neck with a finger, as she took a gulp of wine. She chucked it up to her obsessive nature. After all, the golden trio would not accomplish half the things they were able to do if Hermione had not been obsessed with puzzles and clues and all means of defeating the Dark Lord. Now, she acknowledged that the new object of her obsession was one Narcissa Malfoy, who only happens to be her boss. Nothing wrong with that. She’s always been obsessed with success.

Ginger has been a helpful distraction at work, and Hermione was grateful. When Hermione went to the office after her second-hand magazine shopping spree, Ginger told her that they’d spend the entire morning taking a tour of the other departments of the Commission. The other witch had been meaning to introduce Hermione to their other officemates but has been swamped with work for the past two weeks. She told Hermione that she’s free all morning, after which, she’s going to the countryside after lunch and for the entire weekend for a much-awaited vacation. It was a Friday.

“Come, put your robes on,” Ginger said, motioning for Hermione to step out of the office with her. They both set foot outside the Commissioner’s staff office into a hallway with the same cerulean carpets. Hanging lamps lit the entire hallway, illuminating the same flora murals found in the reception lobby. 

“Advocate Gales, you didn’t have to come to work today just to show me around. I heard that you were supposed to be on leave from work today until Sunday for your vacation,” Hermione said, trotting behind the other advocate.

“Nonsense, Hermione, I had been putting this off for weeks. If I’m not going to do it today, when else can I do it? Besides, I’m apparating to the countryside right away after lunch,” Ginger replied, smiling. A huge pair of brown double-doors to the left of Hermione willingly opened for the two of them as Ginger Gales took a stride inside, with Hermione trailing along.

“Here we are, Hermione, this is our Legal Department, everyone, Advocate Hermione Granger, but of course, you’d already know her. She’s our new staff member at the Office of the Commissioner,” Ginger said, motioning around. A chorus of ‘welcomes’, and ‘hellos’ enveloped Hermione. 

A rather plump witch, reminiscent of a younger Molly Weasley approached Hermione, extending a warm hand. Hermione felt sick at the thought of her ex-future mother in law. The Weasley matriarch would invite her to the Burrow every weekend at an attempt to help her rekindle her romance with her son. Hermione has not responded to her letters in two months, although both Ron and herself had made it very clear that they are willing to try to work things out in the future, however, they want to explore other things - not necessarily romantic - for the meantime. 

“Advocate Patricia Parsley,” Ginger introduced her to the witch. “She is the director of the Legal Department.”

“Nice to meet you, Director,” Hermione said, shaking the other witch’s hand.

“We would love to have you work for us here, Advocate, it’s just unfortunate that all vacant positions had been filled prior to our receipt of your application letter. Unlike the Commissioner, we have no power to organize our own office,” Advocate Parsley said.

“That’s very sweet of you, Director. I’ve come to love my work over at the Commissioner’s Office,” Hermione replied, eyeing Ginger.

“That’s good to hear,” Advocate Parsley said. 

“What exactly is the nature of your work here, Director?” Hermione asked.

“We have three sections here in the legal department. Legal Aid deals with, as you know, indigent women who need legal assistance. Our prosecutorial team from the special prosecutors' section provides technical assistance to the prosecutors of the Ministry, in criminal cases in which gender is an element of the crime. Our liaison section provides liaison officers to the different departments of the ministry where gender is a critical issue, like Labor. They do a great deal of research and fieldwork to determine where our department’s legal expertise might be needed,” Advocate Parsley replied. 

“That’s some noble kind of work, Advocate Parsley,” Hermione said, shaking the hand of the Director once again.

“We do what we can, Miss Granger, I hope you find your stay here fruitful.”

The moment Ginger and Hermione left the department, everyone instantaneously went back to their work.

“What do you think?” Ginger asked Hermione as they strode along the cerulean-carpeted hallway.

“Well, to be honest, the work there is important —“

“Yes, definitely,” Ginger replied, nodding in earnest.

“But what we do at the Commissioner’s Office is more like —“

“Institutional? Systemic change?” Ginger offered.

“Yeah, and impactful,” Hermione finished.

“That’s policymaking for you,” Ginger winked at her. 

They passed by the Department of Advocacy and the Department of Family Life and Health. Hermione’s officemates, mostly witches with a few warlocks, greeted her warmly.

“Here we are, Hermione, Commissioner Malfoy thought this department would interest you. This is the Gender Issues of Magical Creatures Department, wasn’t included until the final draft of the bill that created our commission. The Commissioner lobbied and fought for it until the very end. As you know, she was one of the main proponents of the bill, and she has envisioned a gender commission that is inclusive,” Ginger narrated. Hermione was aghast. She could not believe what she was hearing. Narcissa Malfoy, from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, a champion for magical creatures? 

Ginger saw the expression on her face. “Can’t believe it? Neither could I when I first took the same tour you’re taking now. But Commissioner Malfoy is not her husband, nor her family. At least not anymore, I’m not sure if she ever was.” Ginger opened the same brown double-doors to the department.

“Everyone, this is Advocate Hermione Granger, but of course you would already know her,” Ginger said, motioning her hands to the entire room. Dressed to the nines in socks, hats, and scarves of every color the rainbow could muster, elves were stationed in a long common table, working on scrolls and books. Hermione saw three female centaurs by the window, their much wider desks are strewn with astrolabes and tea leaves. 

“Obviously, this office could not accommodate all types of magical creatures. We work around with this special type of fireplace to set-up multilateral meetings with our liaison officers in the field,” Ginger said, pointing to a rather ordinary looking fireplace located in the middle of the room with wooden chairs set up around it. “Our architect is still trying to figure out how to expand this place to accommodate different sorts of habitats.”

An elf with bat-like ears and a tomato-shaped nose approached Hermione.

“Mistress Granger, Winky is happy to see you again!” the elf greeted in a high-pitched voice, beaming.

“Winky!” Hermione couldn’t hide her excitement upon seeing an old acquaintance and dropped down to her knees to hug the elf.

“Ah, yes, Miss Winky, one of our labor consultants. Commissioner Malfoy sought the Hogwarts elves personally to offer them positions in this department. She thought they may provide a valuable insight into how house elves navigate a world of paid labor which, until the last war, was an alien concept to them.” Ginger said.

'So Narcissa is not half-bad. In fact, she was actually nice. So nice that she has managed to turn her death-eater life around and actually to try and produce meaningful change within the wizarding world,’ Hermione thought. 

In the next following days, Hermione would notice that she was especially nice, to her. Not that Narcissa was awful otherwise. She was fair, so to describe, to the other members of the staff. Hermione could see that everyone, most particularly Ginger, respected her. But nobody joked nor shared a laugh with her, no-one dared. Narcissa was a serious and professional boss. They were all just colleagues and a line has been drawn.

Except for the day Narcissa walked into the staff office while Hermione, Ginger, and their two other officemates were sharing a laugh.

“What are you four laughing about?” Narcissa said with her deep voice, striding gracefully into the room, a cup of tea in hand. She was not wearing her advocate robes, but rather, a simple straight cut red dress of the Gryffindor shade. Hermione was surprised she even owned one. 

“Commissioner, Advocate Granger was just sharing a joke,” Emery, the private secretary replied.

“Okay, let’s hear it,” Narcissa said, eyeing Hermione. The Commissioner leaned by the doorframe of her own office, waiting for Hermione.

Ginger looked crestfallen, and all her other officemates were trying hard to look everywhere but at her. Every single member of the staff was a Gryffindor.

‘Hurry, think of another joke, Hermione!’ she thought to herself. With all of her academic accolades at Hogwarts and at law school, she found out that she could not conjure another joke when put on the spot. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“How many Slytherins does it take to stir a cauldron?” Hermione started. 

“How many, advocate?” Narcissa replied, her tone challenging. The commissioner took sips of her tea.

Ginger looked at Hermione with eyes wide, subtly shaking her head. But there was nothing she could do now.

“Only one. She puts her wand in the cauldron and watches the world revolve around her,” Hermione continued. Narcissa was sipping tea as Hermione delivered her punchline. She heard Narcissa deliver what sounded like a cross between laughter and choking to death. All the other staff members scrambled to get their boss what they thought she needed, while Hermione remained transfixed in her seat.

“Would you like some water, Commissioner?” Emery asked. Ginger was already filling her own cup with the spell 'aguamenti.'

Narcissa coughed the tea out of her lungs, her eyes tearing up. She repeatedly banged her fist on her own chest as she heaved.

“I’m very sorry, Commissioner,” Hermione said, finally standing up. 

Once she was fine, Narcissa stood up straight and opened the door to her office.

“That was…” Narcissa started, still breathless, “a good one, advocate, not that I have heard that many jokes in my life,” Narcissa continued, smiling. There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at Hermione in the softest way Hermione has seen her look her way. The tiny wrinkles around her eyes shown. Without another word, Narcissa stepped back into her office.

“Well, that went unbelievably well,” Ginger said, letting out a sigh. “But for future reference, please, let’s not make Slytherin jokes anymore, we don’t know when Commissioner Malfoy might walk in.”

“Yes, believe me, I’ve learned that lesson,” Hermione said, sinking into her seat.

The environment within the Commissioner’s Office has changed after that incident. Narcissa began walking into the staff’s office more often, having tea with them during the afternoons and chatting them up when she’s not too busy. They’ve also been having lunch more often at the long table inside her office. Sometimes, they would bring their own lunch, at other times, Narcissa would treat them and have food delivered. Ginger said that Narcissa was aloof during first two weeks of Hermione’s employment because she was working on something with the Ministry, and the Minister had been uncooperative. But it looks like the Minister finally budged. Narcissa now has a more relaxed work schedule, appearing at the office more often now that she’s need at less meetings outside. 

But Emery told Hermione that the change in attitude was actually because Narcissa finally found her favorite staff member. Emery stated it a matter of factly, and it didn’t seem a bit like he was jealous. It looked like as if he was even glad that some of the attention Narcissa was giving him was now being given to another person.

“In our one year of working for her, she has never once asked us if we have eaten lunch. But whenever it’s lunchtime and you’re not around, probably running errands or having a lunch out, she would always ask for you and whether you’ve eaten,” Emery said, as Hermione helped him with the task of organising their office’ files into labelled envelopes.

“And she doesn’t bother me as much anymore. I used to hate it whenever she would treat us for lunch. I do the ordering, but she’s so meticulous in her choices of food, it’s hard to put together an entire menu with all her comments and criticisms. But now, she just asks me to ask you what you want for lunch.” Emery continued. Hermione didn’t know how to respond to that, what with the butterflies currently nesting inside her stomach. Her mouth hung open.

‘So that was why we’ve been ordering sushi from that muggle place down the block for three days a row,’ Hermione thought to herself.

“It’s well deserved, Hermione. I heard from Ginger that it was your exact research paper that knocked sense into the Minister to finally cooperate with our Commission,” Emery said.

“What, they will finally try to hold muggles accountable for the witches burned in Salem?” Hermione said, astonished.

“Baby steps. They’re still looking at what statutes we might breach and what provisions of law could work for us, but at least, the Ministry is committed,” Emery replied. 

Hermione smiled. Her first contribution to the cause. 

Just then, Narcissa popped her head into the staff office.

“Advocate Granger, a word,” she said.

“Of course, Commissioner, let me just get my parchment and quill,” Hermione said, shuffling to her own desk.

“While you’re at it, bring the rest of your things. I’ve transfigured the loveseat into a desk. You’re working inside my office from now on,” Narcissa said, and then disappeared.

Hermione and Emery looked at each other, the latter one mouthing ‘I told you so.’


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. A big thing happened between now and the last time I updated. I officially passed the bar examinations last May 3, took my oath and signed the rolls in June, so I am now a full-fledged lawyer. Still, hope you enjoy this update, and I hope to update sooner than the last time. Thanks for reading!

Hermione accioed her things to her new work desk. Narcissa transfigured the red loveseat into a red wooden desk, complete with drawers and a lamp holder. The younger witch waited patiently as her quills, books, and parchments arranged themselves neatly on her new workstation, copying their previous positions from her desk in the staff office. Narcissa looked on from behind her desk, an amused smile forming on her lips.

“One day I might just pick your mind for your interesting concept of arranging your things,” Narcissa said, sinking into her seat. Hermione did the same. A soft leather seat was conjured for her.

“Advocate, can I keep you for an hour after work? I just need to finish reviewing these orders and circulars, they’re up for publication first thing on Monday. Hermione merely nodded. She opened the newly published book on magical radical feminism she was hoping to review for a law journal. Once in a while, she would steal glances at her boss. Narcissa worked silently, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were of her quill scratching the surface of the parchment. Hermione noticed how most of Narcissa’s expressions revolved around her eyes. She would furrow her brows whenever she finds a phrase that she needs to cross-out, or her eyes would light up, tiny wrinkles showing when she likes a particular draft. And they were mostly Hermione’s drafts. 

“Great job, advocate, from now on, I might just sign any pleading with your name on it, no need for me to review. How come you write so well?” Narcissa asked, putting down her quill.

“Well, I love reading, ever since I was a kid. A library was a safe space for me, even muggle libraries,” Hermione said, setting down the book she was reviewing.

“I see, and do you have favourite books written by muggle authors?” Narcissa asked.

“All of my favourite books were written by muggle authors! The muggle authors allowed me to imagine fantastical worlds, even before I knew that the wizarding world existed,” Hermione replied, enthusiastic. However, her face fell upon seeing a smile form on Narcissa’s lips. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if you’d be interested in muggle literature.”

“Why wouldn’t I be, advocate. I told you, I’d like to pick your brain, and not only for your work desk organization skills. I like you, advocate. I like your work.” Narcissa said. Hermione swooned. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and she covered them with both hands. When she started working for the Commission, Hermione thought that working under Narcissa Malfoy, wife of a deatheater, was just a sacrifice she had to make in order to fight for the cause. She never expected her to be so…likeable, for a lack of a better term. Thankfully, a knock on the door distracted Narcissa from seeing her reaction.

Ginger’s head popped in.

“Commissioner, if you don’t need anything else, Emery and I are leaving,” Ginger said, throwing a wink at Hermione. The brunette smiled back.

“Thank you advocate, just lock the door behind you, please, Narcissa replied, her features stealing back into the expressionless boss her staff knew. Hermione was puzzled.

“Alright then, have a good night Commissioner, Hermione,” Ginger said. Both she and Emery waved goodbye. Once a thud of a door closed was heard, Narcissa stood up to check the staff’s office. Satisfied that the door was locked, the Commissioner locked the door of her own office as well before turning to Hermione.

“Advocate Granger, what I am about to discuss with you is of utmost confidentiality and shall only be spoken between us, do you understand me?” Narcissa said, walking back to her desk.

“I figured, Commissioner,” Hermione took a gulp. 

Narcissa sank back to her seat, eyeing the locked door before speaking.

“What do you remember from your Succession Law classes?” Narcissa began.

“Not to brag, Commissioner, but, everything. I just took the bar exams,” Hermione replied. Narcissa chuckled and then shook her head. Hermione felt the tension dissipate. 

“I told you I like you, advocate, now I like you even more.” Narcissa began, “well, unlike you, I took the bar twenty-four years ago, and I practice advocacy law, not civil, so I don’t remember much. But isn’t it the cardinal rule that property passes to the heirs at the moment of death?”

“Yes, Commissioner.”

“Well, I hadn’t forgotten that. You see, with the absolute disqualification of Rodolphus due to his incarceration, I am Bellatrix’ only remaining heir. She wrote Andromeda off of her will a decade ago.” Narcissa said, stopping when she noticed Hermione flinch upon the mention of Bellatrix’ name.

“I am sorry, you won’t have to hear her name if you don’t want to,” Narcissa said, her face sympathetic. Hermione nodded, urging her to go on.

“Well, you see, my sister left a vast amount of property. I was granted access to her vaults at Gringotts the moment she died during the war, but I only got around to arranging and taking an inventory of all her property for the probate of her will a month ago. I went down to her vaults, wanting to take a look. The titles and certificates of all her real property were in the vaults, so those are easier to track down. However, taking an accounting of personal property is tricky by their nature. That was when I was reminded of a small piece of magical law that was intended to help heirs track personal property not located inside the vaults of a bank like Gringotts.”

“The 1765 amendment to Article 13857 of the Civil Code, which mandates that all wizarding banks shall cast the Exemplum spell to all their vaults, so that a copy of all personal property of the decedent not located inside the vaults will appear, making it easier for wealthy families to take account of personal property and prevent the distribution of wealth,” Hermione replied.

“An interesting take, advocate, and not without merit.” Narcissa said and then continued, “so I cast 'exemplio revelio' to see what else my sister has left behind, and it revealed only one object. A vial of a silvery liquid.”

“A memory?” Hermione asked.

“You are quick to follow, advocate. Yes, a memory. I tracked it down, suspending the probate proceedings altogether in order to find this memory so important that my sister had to hide it in plain sight. I found this,” Narcissa said, taking out a vial of a silvery liquid from her desk drawer and setting it in front of her, “in the library of the Grimmauld Place. I was relieved to find the place virtually untouched even though the house was used by the Order as their headquarters.”

“That’s because only I frequented the place,” Hermione replied. The Blacks had an interesting collection, one that could rival even Hogwarts.”

“Yes, we do. I used to frequent that library as a child, too.” Narcissa said, standing up. She approached the closet behind the long table and opened it to reveal a black pensive gilded with gold. “This is a family heirloom from my mother’s side. Only a hundred were ever produced in France. Still, this functions the same as your regular, mass-produced, British version,” Narcissa said, running a smooth palm on the surface of the pensive. She poured the contents of the vial and looked back at Hermione.

“Rather than tell you what the memory held, let me just show you,” Narcissa said. Hermione approached her boss, stopping by her side, together, they dove face down into the pensive.

Hermione landed on her feet, on a surface of what she thought was hardwood. But she couldn’t confirm. Hermione couldn’t see anything, wherever they were, the place was stark white.

“Do you see it, advocate?” Narcissa asked from beside her.

“I couldn’t see a thing, where are we?” Hermione replied.

“I figured that,” Narcissa said. “My sister would have put in place that extra layer of protection in case her memories fall into the hands of an intruder. Here, take my hand.” Hermione felt a smooth warm hand intertwine with her own. Her stomach fluttered. Suddenly, she could see. 

“Did it work?” Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded.

They were inside a library. Not just any library, the Grimmauld Place library, the very library they were talking about just moments ago. The shelves and books were arranged in the same manner Hermione remembered them to be. By the window, a young girl, not more than ten, sat at an elegant upholstered wooden chair, her feet tucked underneath her, her eyes busy with a book. The girl looked like a much younger version of the Commissioner, without the blonde streaks of hair. Hermione figured that just like the other members of the Black family, Narcissa was a natural brunette. 

“This is your sister’s memory of you when you were younger? You were beautiful, even then” Hermione said, not being able to stop herself. Narcissa did not answer, but instead, her eyes followed the figure of a newcomer. Another girl, about fifteen and with curlier black hair entered the library. Hermione was in shock. As a young lady, Bellatrix Black was not as pale and heavily lidded as Hermione knew her to be. Her heart raced upon seeing the image of her torturer, so life-like, and just in front of her. Her hand tightened around Narcissa’s.

“I’m sorry you had to see her, advocate,” Narcissa said, running her thumb up and down Hermione’s hand.

“You should have warned me. What are you trying to do?” Hermione said, holding back tears. Narcissa turned to her, her face sympathetic.

“I’m not trying to hurt you, advocate. If you want, we can unpack what my sister and my family has done to you later, but I really just want you to focus on this memory,” Narcissa replied. “Please.”

Hermione turned her head back to the scene. A young Bellatrix spoke.

“Cissy, I told you not to follow me here, this talk is for grown-ups, it is not playtime!” a young Bellatrix admonished another young girl who just entered the library on her trail.

“You’re not a grown-up, Bella!,” a young Narcissa Black bit back. Hermione was confused.

“Wait, you are not her?” Hermione asked, pointing to the girl sitting by the window. 

“Apparently not,” Narcissa replied. “I thought so, too.”

“You have no recollection of this memory? You were here,” Hermione asked.

“None, whatsoever, advocate.”

“Then who is she? Andromeda?” Hermione asked. 

Narcissa shook her head, “watch.”

Another brunette entered the library, looking older than Narcissa and the girl by the window, but younger than Bellatrix. At once, Hermione knew her to be a younger version of her friend Andromeda.

“Cissy, we told you to wait outside for a few minutes, why can’t you do that?” Andromeda said.

“But why is Cassie allowed to be here? She is only a year older than I am. She can’t even do magic and I can!” a young Narcissa replied, holding back tears.

“Cissy!” Andromeda and Bellatrix hushed her. For the first time, the girl by the window put her book down to look at the three Black sisters, an expression of hurt in her eyes.

“Never, ever, speak that way of our sister again, Narcissa Black, do you hear me?” Bellatrix raised her voice. The young Narcissa cowered in fear, and Andromeda was immediately at her side.

“Here now, Bella, I’m sure our Cissy did not mean what she said, she’s just upset, ain’t that right, Cissy?” Andromeda stooped to the young Narcissa’s level and squeezed her shoulders. “Cissy, please apologize to Cassie for what you said.”

The young Narcissa approached the girl by the window, who gave her a hug. “I’m sorry, Cassie.”

The girl spoke for the first time, still enveloped in Narcissa’s hug. “Cissy is not wrong, my magical skills are as good as that of a muggle. And now they’re coming for me. Father can only hold them off for so long. Now that I’ve been discovered, there is nothing that even he can do.”

“That’s why we’re stepping in,” Bellatrix replied.

“You and Andy? What can you do? You are a bunch of teenagers,” Cassie replied.

“I know a man. More powerful than any member of any pureblood wizarding family. He can protect you,” Bellatrix replied.

“Bella, we talked about this. We are not asking HIM for help! We’ll speak to the authorities,” Andromeda said.

“Are you hearing yourself, Andy? THEY are the authorities!” Bellatrix said pushing her eyes in with her palms in exasperation. Suddenly, the voice of a man bellowing from the floor below rung throughout the library.

“YOU DARE ENTER THE HOUSE OF A NOBLE PUREBLOOD FAMILY?!” Cygnus Black could be heard shouting.

“He’s speaking louder than usual. Father is not prone to shouting,” Andromeda said.

“He is warning us,” Bellatrix replied. Cassie hugged Narcissa to her tighter. The youngest Black sister looked like she was about to cry.

“Get your vial, Andy, I taught you how to do this,” Bellatrix said. Andromeda took a vial from her robes and opened it.

“Now, extract as much as you can, before they come,” Bellatrix instructed. Hermione saw Andromeda put her wand to her temple and extract a silvery fluid she knew only to be memories. As soon as a loud knock was heard on the library’s huge double doors, Bellatrix put her own wand to her temple.

“We will find you,” Bellatrix mouthed to Cassie. Right there and then, Hermione found herself once again inside the Commissioner’s office as the memory ended.

“There was a fourth Black sister.” Hermione breathed, astonished, as soon as her focus returned to the present.

“Well, third, technically I am the fourth one,” Narcissa replied.

“And you only knew, when?” Hermione asked.

“About a month ago. I have no memory of Cassiopeia Black.” Narcissa replied, her hand still firmly holding on to Hermione’s.


End file.
